Blacklist
Blacklist is the second episode in season six of . Synopsis A cyber killer with the whole city of New York at his mercy who targets health care professionals brings up memories of Mac's father, who died of cancer. Plot The murder of Aaron Dexter, the CEO of GMI Health Network, seems like an open and shut case after he’s found shot to death in a seedy Bronx neighborhood. The team nabs his killer via prints off the door of his rented car, but Stella and Adam discover his GPS system was hacked, indicating he was purposefully led to the dangerous neighborhood. Across town, Dr. Jeff Evans nearly dies of an allergic reaction–and when the waitress calls 911, she finds the operator unwilling to be any help at all. When Mac and Flack arrive at the scene, they find the restaurant’s computer system has been hacked, and the 911 call diverted. A shadowy figure uses the surveillance cameras to watch the two detectives, and get background information on them. In the lab, Lindsay finds a connection between the two victims: Evans worked as an oncologist at a hospital owned by GMI. When Mac returns to the lab, he’s surprised to find technicians installing surveillance cameras based on a work order with his electronic signature. Realizing it’s the work of the killer, Mac holds his phone number up to the cameras and gets the killer, who identifies himself as Grave Digger, to call him. Mac quickly realizes from the man’s heavy breathing that he’s ill, but Grave Digger turns the conversation to Mac–and how he watched his father die from small cell lung cancer. Mac realizes Evans was Grave Digger’s oncologist. Adam gets a break as well: he’s able to match two signals to the same company, leading the team to believe Grave Digger worked there. Cross referencing the list of employees with Dr. Evans’ patients gives them a name: Victor Benton. Lindsay uncovers the names of the two people that treated him–Evans and Lisa Kim–and also finds that Aaron Dexter shut down the oncology department, where Benton was being treated for free. The team then realizes that Benton is taking his revenge on these people, whom he believed had abandoned him when he needed help. Realizing Lisa is Benton’s next target, Mac and Hawkes race to the hospital where she works. When they get there, they find the young woman trapped in an elevator, where Victor is using her claustrophobia to terrorize her. Mac manages to rescue her just in time, and Adam finally get a location for Victor. As Mac and Hawkes race to his apartment where they find the dying man about to expire. Mac revives him and tells Victor he has no sympathy for him. Victor tells him his father had more time than he otherwise would have because he got treatment, but Mac shucks off the comparison, telling Victor he’s a coward for what he’s done. Leaving Victor to his fate, Mac recalls visiting his dying father at home after returning from the Gulf War–and the way his father encouraged him to take the job in New York. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Greg Germann as Voice/Grave Digger/Victor Benton * Dameon Clarke as Aaron Dexter * Boo Arnold as Dr. Jeff Evans * Jessica Morris as Melody Spector * Rachel Specter as Sarah Morris * Andre Royo as Big Willie Brown * Evan Jones as Junior Mosley * Michelle Krusiec as Lisa Kim * Erika Barrett as Duty Nurse * John Terry as McCanna Taylor * Gail O'Grady as Millie Taylor See Also